Power Rangers Ninja Strike
Power Rangers Ninja Strike is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Plot Centuries ago, the ruthless feudal warlord Lord Bane was slain by a famous ninja clan, before discarding his humanity to become a Phantom. In his first attempt to rise again, Lord Bane was defeated and sealed by John, a man known as the Legendary Ninja, but three generations later, Lord Bane is unsealed by his retainer Mrs. Foxy. As only descendants of John can stop the rampaging Phantom, John's son Jack assembles the Power Rangers Ninja Strike, composed of his children Ned and Jill and their cousins Isaac, Norman, and Anne, to master their clan's Ninja Techniques and fight the Phantom Force. The team is later joined by Lloyd, a Phantom Hunter from the countryside who becomes John's disciple after earning his trust. Also, according to their grandfather, one among them will be chosen to inherit the title of Legendary Ninja, and become the guardian of their family's ultimate treasure, the "End Shuriken", which is also coveted by the Phantom Force in their plan to revive their master and take over the world by fear. Characters Rangers Allies *Felix *The Smith *Kikyo *Power Rangers HT *Power Rangers Royal Beast Villains Phantom Force *Lord Bane **Bruticus **Mrs. Foxy **Geezer **Pretty Lady **Misfo Bane **Lightfeeters **Lightfeeters Alpha **Phantoms Foxy Ninja Army *Mrs. Foxy **Ninjafeeters **Dark Ninja Arsenal * Shinobi Blade◆◆◆◆◆ * Burger Changer◆ * Felix Morpher◆◆◆◆ * Boost Blade◆ * Clockwork Weapon◆◆◆◆◆ ** Sword ** Bow ** Claw * Ninja Gun◆◆◆◆◆ * Guitar Bayonet◆ * Ninja Shuriken◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zords * Ninja Strike Gigazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Felix Fortress/Felix Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Rodeo Strike Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***Ninja Strike Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ****Shinobi Striker◆ ****Drake Striker◆ ****Dump Striker◆ ****Dog Striker◆ ****Speed Striker◆ ***Rodeo Megazord◆ ****Rodeo Striker * Boost Strike Gigazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Felix Fortress/Felix Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Boost Strike Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ***Phoenix Striker◆ ***Dragon Striker◆ ***Turtle Striker◆ ***Tiger Striker◆ ***Panda Striker◆ ***Fish Striker◆ **Rodeo Megazord◆ ***Rodeo Striker * HT Strike Gigazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Felix Fortress/Felix Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ **HT Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ***Red TrainZord◆ ***Blue TrainZord◆ ***Yellow TrainZord◆ ***Green TrainZord◆ ***Pink TrainZord◆ **Orange Zord/Builder Megazord◆ *''Alternate Combination'': Elephant Strike Megazord **Ninja Strike Megazord **Elephant Striker *''Alternate Combination'': UFO Strike Megazord **Ninja Strike Megazord **UFO Striker *''Alternate Combination'': Texas Strike Megazord **Ninja Strike Megazord **Rodeo Striker *''Alternate Combination'': Surfer Strike Megazord **Ninja Strike Megazord **Surfer Striker *''Alternate Combination'': Elephant Strike Megazord UFO & Surfer **Ninja Strike Megazord **Elephant Striker **UFO Striker **Surfer Striker *''Alternate Combination'': Surfer Rodeo Megazord **Rodeo Megazord **Surfer Striker *''Alternate Combination'': Shinobi Rodeo Megazord **Rodeo Megazord **Shinobi Striker *''Alternate Combination'': Elephant Rodeo Megazord **Rodeo Megazord **Elephant Striker *''Alternate Combination'': UFO Rodeo Megazord **Rodeo Megazord **UFO Striker Episodes # Ninja Strike # Way Of The Ninja # A New Enemy Appears # The Trumpeting Comrade # Outer Space Ally # Full Speed Ninjas # The Ninja Clash # Back In Time # Magician Ninja # Ninja From The Countryside # Bye,Bye Shinobi Striker! # Ultimate Collaboration # Ninja Sport Day # The Scam # Phantom Contract # Jack, Super Ninja! # Goodbye,Gold! # The Phantom Fiancè # Flying Felix, pt. 1 # Flying Felix, pt. 2 # Ninja Baseball Team # Lord Saurus Curse # Walls of Life # Ninja Test # Halloween Trio # Beware Dracula # Who Want to Be Legendary Ninja? # The Gold Bullet # Foxy Ninja Army # Rhino Board Game # The Ant Puppeteer # Skills Of A Ninja # Boosted Up Ninjas # The Poison Kunoichi # Ninja Cop Has Arrived # Lloyd’ Phantom Path, pt.1 # Lloyd’ Phantom Path, pt.2 # Road to Legendary Ninja # The Witch Girl Loves Isaac ? # Misfo Bane Is Here! # Santa Claus Is Dangerous! # Phantom Force’ Five Games # Misfo Defeat # Ninja Card Game # Choo-Choo! Ninja Strike Departing # Grandpa Challenge # Legendary Gale # End Shuriken # Shuriken End Special # Eve of A New Ninja Day Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Shuriken Sentai Ninninger